Alone
by elriclover07
Summary: Winry is the shy girl at school. she secretly adores Edward, Vice President of the student council at school. but when he asks her to the upcoming dance she is too happy. it seems unreal, or is it? AU. EdWin. Rated T to be safe.


**Well, here I go again babbling on about worthless stuff none of you care to hear about. But I am going to continue anyway. Okay, so this story idea came from an upcoming school dance my school is having. It's amazing what a simple event like a dance can inspire… Anyway, here's the story. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own FMA. That includes concepts and characters in this fan-made production.**

_Alone_

The annual dance was coming up and everyone was frantically searching for a date. Of course, Winry was left alone. She was always a shy girl. She secretly loved the blonde-haired, yellow-eyed, boy named Edward Elric. She had no way of telling him; so once again, as fate would have it, she was left dateless for the upcoming school dance.

How she longed to have just one date to just one dance. If that would happen she could finally be at peace; even if it was just one dance out of all the dances in her lifetime. Oh, but that would never happen. _I am just too shy and nobody would go with me anyway. Especially not Edward…_ she thought to herself.

One day when she was in her study hall, she noticed a girl talking to Edward. She was getting kind of angry, but she didn't react to her anger; she never was one to do anything to hurt anyone or make herself stand out. Later on that day it was announced that Edward would be the new student council vice president. Immediately after that announcement all of the girls flocked to Ed's desk.

"Oh my Gosh! Wow, student council! And VP nonetheless," Winry heard one of them squeal. "Wow! Would you go to the dance with me! Or do you already have that special someone?", she heard another say. Just then the words she didn't expect to hear were spoken. "Sorry, but I already plan to ask someone else."

Winry's face turned a somewhat pink shade and her insides flipped. _What if he is going to ask me! That would be great! But he probably doesn't know I even exist…. _Her small smile then turned to a frown. Now her spirits, that were once so high, had fallen into an oblivion of darkness in less than the time it took to get them up.

The day before the dance she had realized something; why hasn't Ed been with any girls lately. _He must really be reserving himself for that special someone._ She thought to herself as she strolled down the high school's large, unadorned, noisy hallway. All of a sudden the unexpected happened.

She heard a voice call out and then she felt a hand touch her long, blonde hair. Then it touched her shoulder. "Hey, hold up! I want to talk to you," the deep, male voice said. She turned her head and out of her peripheral vision saw the blonde hair of the student council Vice President. Her heart skipped a dozen beats and her face turned an almost fluorescent shade of red.

"Is something wrong, Winry," he inquired.

"N-n-nothing E-e-edward, um, I…uh..GOTTA GO!!!"

"Well, wait just one minute, please. I have something important to ask you."

"…okay, but n-n-n-not for l-l-long. I don't want to be late for class."

"Okay this won't take very long. I wanted to ask you if you had made plans to, uh, go to the _cough_ school dance with anyone…"

"Well, actually,…"

"Oh, I see. You already have a date. That's okay."

"No, that isn't it at all. You see, I was actually going to go alone or just skip out, but I had really wanted to go with you. You see, I am so in love with you it is hard to control how act in school around you. I have the hardest time not blushing when I see you or just…oh I don't know….it's hard to explain. But I would be honored to go to the dance with you."

"Great! So I will pick you up at roughly seven thirty?"

"Sounds great! See you then!!"

She almost passed out at the thought of going to the dance with the VP, who had asked _her_ of all people. Someone actually noticed and acknowledged her existence. No one has ever done that before. All she ever wanted was for someone to notice her; nothing more, nothing less, just someone to notice her. Now that someone actually acknowledged her existence, she felt more complete; almost as if someone had just swooped down and lifted a large, emotional burden off of her shoulders.

She decided to sit down and cool off a bit. She was now feeling light headed and a little delirious. _Could this be real? Did the Vice President of Student Council just ask me to the dance? This is not real. I am merely imagining this. I am almost certain of it._ She decided to believe in the whole "I am so imagining this" concept. The only thing she didn't know was that that just may be true.

The next day was the day of the dance. She decided to take the day off and go shopping. She went to a bunch of stores and bought the perfect outfit and an awesome pair of shoes. _I really must be dreaming; there's no way in hell I could ever afford all of this…_

After the shopping trip she decided to get a new haircut and get her nails done. _Yay, ManiPedis!!_ She thought to herself. There was seriously no way this could be real, or was it? At around 6:45 she was ready to go. She patiently waited for Edward to get there by passing the time reading her favorite Shojo manga. As she read, she felt dizzy.

Suddenly the room disappeared and all she could see was a darkness that swallowed her up into its depths. She was frightened now and longed to see the face of her beloved. Immediately after the thought, his face appeared. He was saying something but she couldn't hear him. It was like she had gone deaf and she didn't like it at all. She shrieked. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!?!!?"

Just then she discovered a door with just a small ray of light shining out from it. It was the only visible thing in the oblivion now. Her beloved's face had long since dissipated. She floated towards the door and opened it. Inside was a small shadow of a boy. The boy turned and said something to the effect of "why do you torment me by dreaming up this nonsensical stuff?"

"What on earth are you talking about? This is no dream. Or at least I don't think it is…"

Just then the boy turned into a giant dog and disappeared. He simply jumped through the door into Winry's heart, where he lived. For, you see, the boy is the spirit of Winry's heart. He was only trying to tell her to stop tormenting herself with these dreams of her "beloved" and such. You could say he is the guardian of her soul.

Soon after the boy's disappearance, Winry felt another pang of dizziness. She felt the room spin faster and faster until the spinning stopped. Now she was just in the darkness. She screamed and her upper body rose off of the bed within seconds. "Holy…" She felt the tears coming and tried to hold them back.

_How could I have been so blind? How could I have not realized the nonsensical factors in the dream? What was I thinking? A boy like Ed would never ask me to go to a dance. Why do I put myself through such heartache? That is what the boy was telling me. He must be the spirit that lives inside my heart. Whoever he is, he snapped me out of that trance of a nonsensical fantasy. And I will always thank him for that. But why was he a dog? Oh well, it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I can rest now. Even though I am still alone… _

Those were Winry's thoughts before she fell asleep. She did not realize that it was all a dream that was based off of actual events that would come in her near future. She did not realize that many years later Edward would ask her to the dance soon after he became the student council Vice President. She had a gift; not just the gift to love someone or something with every fiber of her being, but also to see events in her future. The boy who turned into the dog realized that soon after. He then tried to communicate to her in every one of her dreams, but it was no use. She had already given up. She felt so alone and isolated that she no longer believed that anyone could help her. She relied on the support of herself and only herself. It was sad that this was true, but it couldn't be helped.

Winry Rockbell lived her life alone and isolated for many years before finding her true love. Many who know her say that she had spoken of dreams with the fair-haired boy in them but they thought nothing of it. Now they realize she had a gift that allowed her to see her future, or what she wanted to be her future.

She was isolated and alone for many long years. After some time passed she had a medical incident and an ambulance had to come to her school and take her to the Emergency Room.

What had happened was that she suddenly complained about sharp pains in her chest and then collapsed. When a teacher and nurse went to help her, they found out it was much worse than just a young lady fainting. They found out it was a severe heart condition and that she had just had a small heart attack. They immediately called an ambulance to take her to the hospital to save her fragile life. She was treated at the hospital and was told she would have an extended stay there so that doctors could keep an eye on her condition. The same incident that occurred at school happened in the hospital many times before the doctors decided surgical action was necessary. She had heart attacks about two or three times a day before they decided this. After the procedures she was predicted to have zero to one heart attack a month. This was a great improvement.

All of this occurred in her sophomore year in high school. It was soon after her surgeries and procedures to heal a heart condition she had inherited that the school sent a representative to tutor her and catch her up on work missed. As you can probably guess, this representative was Edward Elric, the student council Vice President. She knew this was the boy she had been searching for all her life. Most would call her feelings insolent, but to her they were all she knew.

During those years of isolation she never really needed her emotions. All the emotion she needed was to tell herself that she was hungry or she needed to use the restroom, and those weren't even real emotions. These were just instincts. So they really don't count. She was so isolated that she never felt sad, angry, embarrassed, happy, excited, anxious, or any other emotion for that matter. She had isolated herself to the point of extremes. But now that she could feel something, even though it was unexplainable, she felt somewhat better about herself.

All throughout their study time together, Edward and Winry were drawn closer to each other. Most of the time all they did was school work, but occasionally Ed would be allowed to take Winry for a walk around the hospital's courtyard. There, they would do some studying and maybe chat about arbitrary topics; most of the time, though, Winry rarely said anything, except when she was to answer a question about something. Yeah, so that is pretty much all their time was filled with for that long painful year. Most of the time they weren't together, Winry was in and out of procedures and therapy. She had some relapses and some great progress. But in the end… how would Ed react? There is no way he could just accept the fact the girl he secretly adored could possibly die.

He really liked this girl; he just didn't know how to express it. He never was popular; he always was school oriented and he didn't socialize much, or at least unless he had to. He had finally found a girl who was pretty much exactly like him. Their personalities matched up to almost every detail, except one. The only thing that made them different was that Winry had always had a family, while Edward did not. He only lived with his brother. He was left, with only his younger brother to rely on, when he was just starting junior high. Winry however had always had a family to rely on; she just blatantly ignored them and isolated herself. It was sad how much he adored her, yet he had no way of telling her how he felt. He also had no intention of revealing his feelings; he was always told to keep his possible weaknesses to himself.

This was his only social skill; practically the only one he possessed. He only conversed well with people because of his student council position, knowledge, and adaptation; nothing more, nothing less helped him on his quest to win Winry over.

Oh, how sad the story gets from here. Yes, indeed it gets very sad. For, you see, the budding relationship between these two is going to suddenly come to a grinding halt. The fact of the matter is that Winry's heart condition got out of control and she died the night that Ed was going to confess his love to her.

This event turned Ed's world upside down and tore him to pieces. He really loved her and now his life had no meaning, in his eyes at least. So, he began to keep a diary of poems and thoughts to keep him sane. But eventually the therapeutic condolence that the diary gave him wore off. He was beginning to go insane just from her presence, or more accurately, lack thereof. He started to fall down into a spiraling depression, a depression nobody could save him from. This eventually led to a severe change in his personality. The loss of her caused a deep gash in his very soul; a gash so deep that nothing could ever heal it, except her. She was the only thing in his life that ever gave it meaning. _Sigh_

Edward writes: _How many was could your memory torture me. There are too many to count. At times, I can feel you there, but I turn to see nothing but the oxygen that smothers my being. This may sound crazy to you but I secretly adored you. You were my first and only love. Then you died; on the night I was going to tell you of my love, nonetheless. I guess fate never had a thing for me. Fate must have a grudge against me. I __have never been lucky. Don't even try to tell me that I am lucky because I am not._

_I am, and never will be lucky. There is no purpose in my li__fe anymore because you are gone. No purpose at all is evident in my meaningless life. I know that is redundant but it is true. Redundancy is the only way to describe my terrible life. I sound so insane right now; the truth is__ that__ I am. Your leave tore me to __pieces; left a __wound on my soul, a gash so deep that it will only be healed through death. So with this last thought, I leave you and the world. _

That was the last page that had been written in. He had put himself at peace; he could finally be with her. Most would say that they are alone, but they aren't. They are together forever. They are and always will be together, together like they were born to be. They are happy and content with their location. They could be together, carefree and content, forever…..

**Wow, I'm sure some of you are thinking I am emo or something. But I am not. I am just, oh I don't know, let's just put it this way: I write without thinking then edit, so this is the result. Please review because my happy reviews dance rocks! ****Arigatou**


End file.
